Naturally
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: The mystery as to why Ferb never says a word, and Alex has a choice to make. Pherb, Jalex, Malex.
1. Silence

Naturally

"Say, do you know what's strange?" Lawrence asked. Phineas shrugged.

"No, what?" Linda asked.

"Ferb used to be such a chatterbox, then one day, when he met Phineas, he just stopped talking. I wonder why" Lawrence explained.

"Phineas, you're close to Ferb, maybe you can figure it out while we're in New York visiting my step-brother's cousin, Jerry" Linda suggested. Phineas nodded. He wasn't being as outspoken as he usually was...

"Phin, are you alright?" Candace asked. Phineas nodded.

"Are you sure, because all of a sudden you're acting like Ferb" Candace said.

"I'M FINE OKAY!" Phineas screamed. This sudden outburst was extremely unexpected.

**MEANWHILE**

"Kids, don't forget, your... I don't know what they're called, but your _relatives_, the Flynn-Fletchers are coming over today, so don't forget to be on you BEST behaviour, okay?" Teresa said. The kids nodded in reply.

"Nobody's speaking. What's going on?" Jerry asked.

The truth was, Justin and Max had each told Alex about their feelings, and Alex simply wasn't sure who to pick so it WOULDN'T destroy the family. There was no way out.

If she picked Justin, Max would go insane, more so than usual, and possibly have a better chance of going on to a life of crime.

If she picked Max, however, well let's face it. Justin is a better wizard, and he'd throw Max into an interdimensional portal.

However, nobody was about to tell their parents THAT.

"It's a be quiet the longest contest, and I guess I'm out" Alex said. Jerry merely nodded, however he didn't quite believe it. Oh, well. He knew they'd tell him eventually.

**First chapter DONE! This was done at six am, so sorry if it sucks. But I had an inspiration, and I knew if I slept on it, it would be gone.**

**Also, I'm having a contest. Whoever can figure out why Ferb is not talking, FIRST, BEFORE it is revealed in the story, will get to pick out my next KvK, P+F, or WoWP story!**


	2. Singing

Chapter 2

**Dark-assasin WINS! Sorry, but if you had an answer, you should have put it in. He has decided to do a KvK story, but like I said before if you wanted a different one then you should have had a guess ready.**

Ferb looked around to make sure no one was looking, and quickly tossed his love song into his suitcase. He zipped it just in time, as Phineas walked in.

"Hey... uh, Candace, Dad, and Mom are finished packing" he mumbled. Before Ferb could reply, Phineas left.

_'Why the heck is he so nervous? I'm the one who should be nervous, I'm the one who's in love with his stepbrother' _Ferb thought. He shook his head, knowing although Phineas understood him, he barely understood Phineas. He picked up his suitcase and got out the door just as his father was starting the car. He put his suitcase up in the trunk and got in the car next to his stepbrother, his love.

About five hours later, the family arrived at the Russo home. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Linda and Lawrence were all greeted with a warm welcome.

"I'm Alex" a girl with black hair said.

"I'm Justin" a boy with black hair said.

"I'm Max" a boy with brown hair said.

The family finished introducing themselves, got out their bags, and went inside. The Russos took their bags and the Flynn-Fletchers stayed downstairs. The Russos came down a few moments later, Alex holding something.

"Hey, Ferb! I saw this song in your suitcase, is it yours?" she asked. Ferb cast his look downwards.

"Exactly what were you doing in my suitcase?" he asked. Alex smiled.

"Don't fake it, tell me!" she said. Ferb sighed. He would have thought that would have bought him some time.

"Yes, it's mine" he said. Alex grinned.

"Do you mind if I sing it?" she asked. Ferb knew it would have been better if he told her yes, he did mind, but somehow, he felt as though he should say okay.

"Go ahead" he said. Alex smiled with glee. She rushed to a stage in the middle of the sub shop, gave an introduction, and cast a spell so some music played. Ferb suddenly realized nobody was here except them. Why did she want to sing, now?

_How you choose to express yourself,  
It's all your own and I can tell,  
It comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,_

_You follow what you feel inside,  
It's intuitive you don't have to try,  
It comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,_

_And it takes my breath away,  
What you do so naturally,_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning,  
And I love the way you know who you are,  
And to me it's exciting,  
When you know it's meant to be,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
When you're with me, baby,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
Bay-bay-baby_

_You have a way of moving me,  
A force of nature,  
Your energy,  
It comes naturally,_

_And it takes my breath away,  
What you do so naturally,_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning,  
And I love the way you know who you are,  
And to me it's exciting,  
When you know it's meant to be,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
When you're with me baby,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
Bay-bay-baby_

_When we collide,  
Sparks fly,  
When you look in my eyes,  
It takes my breath away,_

_You are!_

_You are the thunder,  
And I am the lightning!  
And I love the way know who you are and to me it's exciting!  
When you know it's meant to be,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
When you're with me baby,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
Bay-bay-baby!_

Everyone clapped as the song ended. Alex smiled, time to set her plan in motion.

"So, Ferb, who did you write that for?" she asked slyly. Ferb froze. He had written it for Phineas, but he couldn't exactly say that. But then again...

Maybe he should tell them, they would think he was insane, Phineas especially, but he HAD to tell someone.

"I-I wr-wrote it f-for Phineas" he stuttered. The entire room gasped. Tears rushed to his eyes as Phineas looked at him with a disbelieving face.


	3. Feelings

Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait! I have had major writer's block, but it was wierdly only for this story! Again, sorry! I DON'T own WoWP, P+F, or the song 'Naturally' If I owned the shows, Jalex WOULDN'T just be a fic idea, and neither would Pherb. (I came up with that, my friend inspired it. Thanks, elaine30432!)**

****Phineas knew what look that was plastered on his face, but he honestly couldn't help it. To actually hear someone sing a song your beloved stepbrother wrote, and said stepbrother admit it was written for you, well that would get anyone to have this look on their face.

It would also raise a fire in their chest, because the knowledge that your love was returned, by someone you thought was out of reach, seems to good to happen, until it does.

Phineas, suddenly overflowing with passion, determination, and confidence, grabbed his stepbrother's arms and crushed his lips to Ferb's.

Ferb's eyes grew wide.

_'He... he loves me back?... He loves me back!'_ he thought as Phineas increased the pressure. As this became clear, he began to kiss back. He felt Phineas wrap his arms around his neck, and he snaked his arms around his stepbrother's waist.

_'We're so dead... but I don't care... I love you Ferb, and no one will tear us apart, ever' _Phineas thought. When they finally had to part for air, they looked into each other's eyes. Both were pleased to see the looks in their eyes were not of lust, but of love.

"I love you Ferb. I don't care what anyone thinks, I love you. I won't let anyone tear us apart" Phineas said.

"Same here, Phin" Ferb whispered with a smile. Candace, Lawrence, and Linda all had tears in their eyes from the beautiful scene.

"How sweet" Alex gagged. Everyone turned, they had forgotten they were in New York, with the Russos.

"How can you say that?" Candace questioned.

"She's heartless" Justin said with a cold look in his eyes. He believed Alex was toying with his and Max's feelings, and that was why she hadn't given either an answer. However, that was far from the truth. Alex really couldn't decide. Until that moment.

"You think I'm _heartless_? Well, I've made my decision then" She snapped. She grabbed Max's arm and led him out the door, leaving Justin, and the rest of the family, dumbfounded.

**Yeah... Not the best way to thank my friend, since she's a major Jalex fan, but it'll all be cool! Don't worry!**


End file.
